Nephilim to Human to Vampire
by ShadowRaider20009
Summary: Nephilim. Not the half angel half human mongrels we believe them to be. A true Nephilim is born of an angel and a demon. Today, this Nephilim goes to high school, and meets an average human boy going to the same place. OC Centric. Rated T, but only for right now. TsuXMoka
1. Nephilim meets Boy, Boy meets Vampire

_**Nephilim to Human to Vampire**_

_**Chapter 1: Nephilim meets Boy, Boy meets Vampire**_

Nicholas was a Nephilim. For those of you who don't know, a Nephilim is the child of an Angel, and a Demon. Oh yes, we all know about the Nephilim of the Bible. Angel human hybrids. Filthy mongrels. It made Nicholas's blood boil when he hears people call him a half human half angel. He didn't hate humans though; he rather liked the sheeple and their neutrality. But when he encountered a human boy going to Youkai academy with him, he couldn't help but wonder what Kami-sama was planning with this one.

'**Maybe Kami-sama wants to mess this kid's life up?'** Daemon asked in Nicholas's head.

'_Kami-sama would never do such a horrible thing. The only one who could be behind this is the Shinigami!' _Angelus shouted back, in Nicholas's head mind you, but shouted nonetheless.

Nicholas sighed. He had two voices in his head, not including his own. They represented his Demon and Angel half, respectively. 'Would you two keep it down in there? It's bad enough I deal with this every day, if you're going to keep arguing, doing it QUIETLY.' He scolded. The two immediately stopped arguing, and Nicholas got to enjoy some peace and quiet.

"Hello there. Are you going to Youkai Academy too?" The Human boy in question asked.

'So much for peace and quiet.' Nicholas thought, but he said, "Yeah I am. My name's Nicholas. What's yours?"

"Oh! Tsukune Aono. It's nice to meet you Nicholas." Tsukune said happily.

"Right back at you." Nicholas said lightly. 'May as well make some friends down here. Auralea wouldn't be happy if I was all alone.' He thought, referring to the Princess of Angels, Kami-sama's _daughter_.

'_Yeah, Auralea was heartbroken when she found out you had to leave her behind in heaven to be here.'_ Angelus thought sadly.

'**Hmph. Did you forget about Nyx already? The Princess of Demons didn't fare any better when she found out her beloved Umbrux was leaving.'** Daemon thought bluntly.

'Daemon, do NOT use my True Name outside of my head, or I swear to Kami AND the Shinigami that I will kick your ass!' Nicholas thought angrily.

'**Soul Tendency: Dark.'** Daemon informed him cackling.

Nicholas just ignored Daemon and Angelus at this point, who started fighting over which girl missed him more.

Without even realizing it, the bus pulled up and the two boys walked on without a second thought. Nicholas sat near Tsukune, since he thought the human was going to need his help in this school of monsters.

Once the bus pulled into the tunnel connecting the two dimensions, Nicholas was able to confirm that Tsukune Aono was indeed a human. He could tell, simply because of his heritage. Angels considered human life sacred while Demons tried to steal their souls. He could smell it on the boy, and for Tsukune's safety, Nicholas hoped that he would be the only one to know it so easily.

The two teens chatted together the whole bus ride to school. Nicholas wanted to know all about this Tsukune Aono…

When the bus finally arrived, Nicholas was satisfied with his knowledge of the boy and decided that he was going to watch his back for these coming years.

'_Soul Tendency: Neutral' _Angelus informed him happily. Daemon groaned in annoyance.

"What is this place!? It's like a completely different world on this side!" Tsukune yelled in shock.

"Yeah, it's pretty creepy." Nicholas agreed. The tunnel came out to a path right next to a cliff. If you fell off, you would die from the sheer height of the fall. The water below looked blood red. 'Waaait a minute… Since when could water be red?' Nicholas wondered.

'No idea' Daemon and Angelus thought in unison.

"GYAA! COMING THROUGH!" A female voice yelled from behind.

'You're good.' Daemon and Angelus told Nicholas in unison.

A loud crash was heard from behind Nicholas and he knew that Tsukune was the victim here.

The two in question, rider and victim got sent flying. Nicholas thought about intervening, but a voice in the back of his head, that actually wasn't Daemon and Angelus, told him to let the events happen naturally.

So Nicholas turned around and saw a rather curious sight. Tsukune was groaning in pain and had his hand on the girl's thigh.

The girl in question looked disturbingly familiar to Nicholas, she had pink hair that was far too long for its own good, and she also had a rosary on her chest that was attached to a black leather choker.

"Oww… I'm sorry… I got dizzy from my anemia…" She muttered to Tsukune.

'**Rosary?'** Daemon thought.

'_Anemia?'_ Angelus gulped.

'Please don't be a vampire… Please don't be a vampire…' Nicholas thought to himself, fearing for the boy's safety.

"Ah, oh no, you're bleeding!" The girl said to Tsukune. She leaned over with a handkerchief to get rid of it, but I heard her sniffing the air and she stopped.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, grabbing his face. "But I'm a vampire!" She said and she leaned in and bit him on the neck. Tsukune winced and made a sound like "Ack!" as she took some of his blood.

After about 30 seconds of the two voices in Nicholas's head arguing about what to do, she got off of him and he looked alright, all things considered. She apologized to the guy a bunch of times while he ran around back and forth yelling about his blood being sucked out of nowhere, and Nicholas felt a bit of pity for the boy, seeing as how his whole world was going to be shattered soon.

The girl apologized again, "I'm sorry! I'm Moka Akashiya… Although I look like this, I'm a vampire." Moka explained. Tsukune calmed down and he looked enthralled by how cute the girl must have been.

"Vampire!? You mean like the bloodsucking monsters who hate garlic and crosses?" He questioned, still panicking.

'**Oooooh! He said the C word!'** Daemon complained.

"Yes, and thank you so much for the treat, your blood is soooo yummy!" Moka said happily.

"So… I have to ask…" Moka began nervously. "What do you think about vampires? From what you said it sounds like you hate them…"

Nicholas wanted to laugh at the fact that the two still haven't noticed him, but he wasn't going to interrupt this potentially beautiful moment in the making.

"No, I wouldn't say that! I have no problems with you being a vampire!" Tsukune said hastily.

"That's great! Then would you like to be my friend? I don't know anyone here so I was afraid it would get a little lonely." Moka asked, sounding very pleased by his answer.

"Sure, I'd love to be your friend!" Tsukune responded happily.

"THANK YOU!" Moka yelled tackling Tsukune in a big hug.

Nicholas bust out laughing, unable to contain himself, and the two stopped and realized that they weren't alone.

"Oh! Nicholas-san! You saw all that didn't you?" Tsukune asked.

Nicholas was still laughing at the amusing sight before him but managed to say, "Yeah! The whole thing!"

'**Umbrux-sama. What should we do about the vampire?'** Daemon asked.

'_Absolutely nothing, she means no obvious harm here. Right?'_ Angelus asked hopefully.

'Indeed. We do nothing… For now.' Nicholas confirmed.

'_Soul Tendency: Light!'_ Angelus chirped happily.

'Dammit. Now I have to do something evil to balance it out again.' Nicholas thought bitterly.

Nicholas composed himself as the two got up. Moka asked him happily, "Hello! Are you Tsukune-kun's friend too?" Nicholas merely nodded. "What do you think about vampires?" She asked, and Nicholas could feel anxiety in her voice.

"I have no problems against vampires at all, Moka-san. Oh, my name is Nicholas, by the way." Nicholas replied. She smiled, and Nicholas realized the resemblance between her and a certain someone…

'Is it me… Or does she look like…' Nicholas thought worriedly.

'_Wow. She's a dead ringer for Auralea-sama.'_ Angelus said, confirming Nicholas's thoughts.

'**Yeah, just change the pink hair to gold and the green eyes to blue and BAM! We got ourselves a twin to the Princess of Angels.'** Daemon said.

"Nicholas-san? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Moka asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine. You just look like someone I know is all." Nicholas answered honestly.

The trio looked at one another and Tsukune realized, "Oh crap! We're gonna be late if we just stand here!" And with that the trio ran for the school building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the entrance ceremony, Tsukune and Nicholas lost track of Moka, so they went to their class together. They looked up at the sign and it said 'Class 1-3'. Tsukune walked in and Nicholas followed. They decided to sit next to each other, Tsukune near the window and Nicholas to his right.

The teacher walked up to her table and addressed the class.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

"I think you all already know this but…" Ms. Nekonome began to say.

'**I think this is the part where Tsukune realizes how much trouble he's in.'** Daemon cackled.

"This is a school built for monsters to attend!" Ms. Nekonome finished.

'_Yep.'_ Angelus agreed.

Ms. Nekonome continued excitedly, "Our current problem! Humans have completely taken over the earth! And the only way for monsters like us to survive is to learn to coexist with them!"

"So for that reason class, you will all remain in your human forms!" Ms. Nekonome informed the class, causing a few groans to rise from the delinquents of the room.

"You are also forbidden from ever telling anyone your 'True Form' UNDERSTAND!?" Ms. Nekonome finished.

One of the students raised his hand and the teacher pointed him out. "Yes? Question?"

"If what you're saying is true, then doesn't that mean you get an 'F' teach?" The boy asked, pointing out the tail and cat ears.

Ms. Nekonome checked herself real quick and yelled, "REOW!" And she scratched up the kid's face, earning a great laugh from Daemon.

'**I LOVE THIS TEACHER!'** Daemon managed to say between his bouts of laughter.

The teacher had a big smile on her face again and she acted as though she actually hadn't messed up the poor kid's face. "Any other questions?"

A big guy that Nicholas already got a bad feeling from raised his hand. "Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better to just eat the puny humans, and molest the pretty girls?" He asked with all seriousness.

Nicholas couldn't hold back. He snapped at him, "Because if you did that they, as well as any monster with a sense of decency, would kill you." The class looked taken aback at my defense of the humans, and Tsukune actually looked at me gratefully.

"Are you actually sticking up for these humans!?" He accused.

"Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Nicholas asked glaring. He gave off some of his demonic energy and the guy backed down immediately.

'_Soul Tendency: Lighter'_ Angelus informed him.

"Hmm… Saizou Komiya and Nicholas Kamigami. Well, Mr. Kamigami, you are completely correct when you say the humans would try to kill Mr. Komiya here." She confirmed.

The class muttered about Nicholas's unusual last name. "Kamigami? Sounds like a mix of Kami and Shinigami!" One said.

Nicholas groaned inwardly. 'OK! Whose bright idea was it to put that as my last name?'

'HE DID IT!' The two yelled, accusing each other.

At that moment, the Angel and Demon inside Nicholas's head gained a new appreciation of Moka Akashiya. She came in and bowed to the teacher. "I'm sorry! I got lost after the entrance ceremony!"

Ms. Nekonome smiled and said, "It's alright, why don't you introduce yourself and take your seat."

"Ok! Hello, my name's Moka Akashiya!" She smiled to the class, causing uproar from the males.

"HOT! SHE'S SO HOT!"

"BIG EYES! SUCH FLOWING HAIR! I AM SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!"

"YEAH!"

Moka began walking down the rows of seats, somehow oblivious to the shouting, and she stopped and looked at Tsukune before smiling wide.

"TSUKUNE!" She yelled, while glomping the human. "Yay! We're in the same class!"

The boys whimpered, "Our beautiful girl… Our beautiful girl…"

When Moka detached herself she looked over and saw Nicholas. She smiled, "Hello Nicholas-san."

"Hey Moka-san." Nicholas replied with a smile of his own.

"NO! SHE'S WITH HIM TOO!" The boys yelled in despair.

Nicholas looked over and noticed Saizou looking at her, licking his lips as he thought things that only Daemon would repeat, and frankly, he didn't want to ask Daemon about what Saizou was thinking about.

'He might be a problem.' Nicholas thought, and both of the celestial aspects agreed silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio was wandering through the school building, or in this case, Moka was dragging Tsukune around while Nicholas followed them quietly.

All the while, boys were yelling in surprise about how hot Moka was, and how much they wanted to date her. When they saw the human she was dragging around they began to talk about killing him if he got in their way. Not too long into the walk, they came across Saizou…

"Hmm, such a pretty one." Saizou said, licking his lips.

'Why am I not surprised?' Nicholas thought.

With a moderately surprising amount of speed he lifted Tsukune into the air and put him up against the wall.

"By the way, why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a wimp like this?" Saizou asked.

Nicholas got a great idea as to how to fix his tendency at that moment…

'Angelus, what's my level at right now?' He asked.

'_Soul Tendency: Lighter'_ Angelus informed him.

'Not for long…' Nicholas thought, and Daemon began to laugh evilly.

'**I like where this is going, Nicholas-sama.'** Daemon said.

"Yo Saizou!" Nicholas yelled. Saizou turned and glared at him. "What is it weakling?"

"Always thinking with the brain between your legs I see." Nicholas gave out a laugh so dark that even Saizou flinched.

"I'll give you one chance to put my friend down, before I inflict physical harm upon thy person." Nicholas said calmly, albeit with an evil grin on his face.

"No chance."

"**I was hoping you'd say that…"** Daemon-Nicholas said.

In a flash, Saizou dropped Tsukune and went flying through the walls, falling two stories to the ground.

"**Soul Tendency: Neutral." **Daemon-Nicholas announced, before the demonic energy vanished.

Nicholas looked at Tsukune with concern. "You ok Tsukune-san?" Tsukune and Moka looked at him with amazement on their faces, and Tsukune nodded.

"Good, let's get out of here before he gets back up." Nicholas said calmly.

"What you mean he can get up from that?" Tsukune asked. Nicholas nodded and Tsukune blanched in response.

The trio gathered themselves and walked away, while Daemon continued to laugh at his good times, inside of Nicholas's mind. Students looked at Nicholas in fear as he passed with a slightly nervous Moka and Tsukune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

The trio wandered about the school grounds now, once more with Moka leading Tsukune and Nicholas keeping out of sight.

'I have to allow these two to have as much fun as they can together. I'm afraid that I frightened them both with that last outburst.' Nicholas thought worriedly.

'**Yeah… But it was still a hell of a lot of fun.'** Daemon said, metaphorically wiping a tear from his nonexistent eye.

'_At least we are in balance now, Nicholas-sama.'_Angelus said lightly.

As they continued trekking, the trio finally came to a stop outside the dorm rooms.

The rooms looked decent enough for Nicholas's standards, but he didn't like all the crosses in the nearby cemetery.

'**Grr… Too many crosses for my liking.'** Daemon muttered.

'_I rather like the place myself.'_ Angelus teased.

Tsukune looked like he was terrified of this place.

Moka however… "So cool! Such a building, full of dignity and character…"

"No way!? What are you looking at!?" Tsukune asked, slightly panicking at the sight around him.

"Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you're a monster…"

'Uh oh…' Nicholas thought.

"Oh by the way, what kind of monster are you Tsukune?"

'Damn it, I was hoping she would avoid that question.' Nicholas growled to himself.

'**I still say we take her out the moment she attacks him.'** Daemon said.

"Oh… Letting your true form out is against school rules isn't it? Sorry, didn't mean to ask that question." Moka apologized.

'_Disaster averted.'_ Angelus sighed.

"Oh speaking of which, I can't really see you as being anything but an ordinary human Moka. Are really a vampire?" Tsukune asked, obviously hoping she would tell him she was kidding.

"Yep, of course. Y'see, if I take this rosary on my chest off, then I turn into my true form, and evil and scaaaary vampire." Moka explained.

"Although, the rosary can't seal everything." She said, inching closer to Tsukune.  
"I still end up craving blood…" She bit him on the neck, to Tsukune's apparent dismay.

She ran to her dorm, yelling, "Bye Tsukune-kun! Bye Nicholas-san!"

Nicholas chuckled and Tsukune asked him, "What are you, if you don't mind me asking."

Nicholas rubbed the back of his head, "Well…"

"Never mind." Tsukune said quickly, "Let's go find our rooms." Nicholas nodded and the two went inside the boys' dorms.

To Nicholas's and Tsukune's surprise, the two had to share a room together, something which was apparently arranged by the Chairman of the school.

When the boys got settled in their room, Nicholas decided to give a bit of truth to Tsukune before sleep. "To answer your question, I'm your friend. Don't worry Tsukune; your secret is safe with me." And with that, Tsukune and Nicholas fell asleep, while Tsukune worried about which secret Nicholas knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune woke up and seemed to leave before Nicholas woke up. This worried him, since his new friend might get into some trouble without him there to help. So Nicholas got ready quickly and ran out to keep tabs on the human.

'**The boy is going to get himself killed at this rate.' **Daemon pointed out sadly.

'_Yes, if this keeps up…'_ Angelus agreed.

'He's not dying while I'm here!' Nicholas growled.

It seems Nicholas's fear was justified, as he saw the poor kid held up in the air by none other than Saizou.

"I SAID, WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU, TSUKUNE AONO!?" Saizou yelled.

"Oh, him? He's a vampire, little Saizou." Nicholas said, calmly arriving on the scene. "Now then, are we going to repeat yesterday, or are you going to grow a brain and let my friend go?"

The students gasped, some at Tsukune being a vampire, others at Saizou being called little, but even more wondered what had happened yesterday.

"Tch. I'll be back, you weakling." Saizou growled, letting Tsukune drop and walking away.

Nicholas looked at his friend with concern. "Oi, Tsukune, you alright?" He nodded. "Good, come on and let's bail." Tsukune nodded with relief at his friend's words. The human got up and headed back to the dorms with the Nephilim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas growled to himself, Tsukune bailed on him AGAIN.

'The boy is terrified, especially of me, I can tell. But SERIOUSLY! DOES HE NOT HAVE A SHRED OF COMMON SENSE!?' Nicholas yelled in his mind.

'**Apparently he does, since he packed his stuff and left.'** Daemon pointed out.

'_I hope he'll be alright…'_ Angelus said with concern.

Nicholas sprinted out of his room. 'If he's going to leave, fine. But I need to make sure he gets out alive.' He took to the shadows and saw a teary eyed Moka talking with Tsukune, who did indeed have his stuff with him.

"I can't help it Moka-san! I wanna go to a human school." Tsukune explained.

"You can't go to a human school! I hate humans!" Moka yelled.

'Bad move Moka, baaaad move.' Nicholas thought, still keeping to the shadows.

"Why?" Tsukune asked, and to Nicholas, it looked like he was heartbroken.

"… I went to a human school before I came here. I was isolated… Nobody believed in monsters, so I felt like a freak. It was so tough…" Moka said, with a tear falling from her eye.

"But…" She said cheering up visibly, "You said I was all right even though you found out I was a vampire! So for the first time in my life, I don't feel alone anymore."

'I'm almost heartbroken, it's like they completely forget about me.' Nicholas complained, although he was joking.

"If I was one of those humans you hate so much… Would you still stop me?" Tsukune asked looking down.

'HE DIDN'T!' Both celestials exclaimed.

"Huh!?" Moka said, confused.

"I'm human…" Tsukune said.

"I AM A HUMAN! Through some kind of mistake I ended up here but I can't stay! I'm too different from you!" Tsukune yelled, and he had tears in his eyes as well.

He turned around about to leave but Moka tried to stop him again. "Wait! Really Tsukune… I…"

"LET GO!" Tsukune yelled, startling Moka. "You hate humans right!? Oh and excuse me for being friends with a monster!" He ran off, while Moka yelled his name.

'… **DAAAAAMN. BURN!' **Daemon yelled, completely ruining the moment.

Nicholas gave chase while still keeping to the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tsukune was about to board the bus, both he and Nicholas heard Moka scream out for help.

"TSUKUNEEEE!"

Both boys ran to the source of the scream, fearing for Moka's life.

When they arrived, they saw a beaten Moka, covered in slime and it looked like Saizou was ready to rip her clothes off.

Tsukune yelled for Moka, and she yelled for him to run. But at this point, Nicholas felt a rage coursing through his veins like never before.

This girl, this girl who resembled Auralea, his precious Auralea, was beaten, and is about to be raped… By this filthy being…

Absolute rage came off of Nicholas in waves, and even Tsukune could feel it.

All three beings, two celestial, one Nicholas, were now in perfect sync. Righteous Fury met Furious Vengeance.

"_**SAIZOU…"**_ Umbrux spoke. _**"YOU DARE TO STRIKE AT MY FRIENDS!?"**_ The ground shook, as Umbrux revealed his true form.

Wings sprouted from his back, his right wing that of an Angel, snow white and like a bird. His left wing was that of a Demon's, a pitch black bat wing. His right eye turned Gold, while his left became Silver. His hair color split, right side Gold, the other Silver. He gave off so much energy that even the vampire could not believe it.

Two swords appeared in his hands, the right one white, the left black. He growled with such ferocity that Saizou was ready to flee.

"_**Pathetic Vermin…"**_Umbrux spoke quietly. _**"You are hardly worthy of my time and energy."**_

"_**I shall end this quickly."**_ Umbrux charged Saizou, and Saizou moved to strike him with his left arm. Umbrux cackled and slashed it off with his left blade. Saizou screamed in pain, and then was knocked unconscious by a pommel strike with Umbrux's right blade.

Saizou crumpled to the ground in defeat, and Umbrux turned his attention to the terrified pair.

"_**Fear not, friends. I will not harm you."**_ Umbrux said honestly. Both sighed in relief and Tsukune eyed Saizou's unconscious form.

"What are you going to do to him?" Tsukune asked.

"_**I'll leave that decision to you two. You may have me spare him, or I could end him now. I cannot make the choice on my own."**_ Umbrux spoke calmly.

"Don't kill him. I think he'll have learned his lesson now." Tsukune said, surprising Moka. Moka looked at Tsukune in awe and apologized.

"What are you apologizing for, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm sorry. I said such terrible things about humans, but you've proved me wrong." Moka explained.

"It's alright. I know that you weren't talking about me. You were mistreated, and I wish that never happened, Moka-san…" Tsukune said sincerely.

"Tsukune…" Moka said, while leaning into him.

'_**I wish I had some popcorn right about now…'**_ Umbrux thought as she closed into what had hoped was a kiss.

"Ack!" Tsukune yelled out, as Moka bit his neck again.

'_**Aw… Way to ruin the mood Moka.'**_ Umbrux complained inwardly.

Umbrux calmed himself, and allowed his three beings to separate. A flash of light, and now it was just normal Nicholas standing in the place of Umbrux.

"Alright you two, break it up. No more PDA's unless it involves actual Public Displays of Affection." Nicholas joked. The two broke apart and the trio went home for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Nicholas stood outside their dorm room, and Tsukune was about to tear up his withdrawal notice to the school. Then Moka jumped him.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun! What'cha doing?" Moka yelled, and Tsukune 'accidently' ripped his notice.

The two looked each other in the eyes, and Nicholas sweatdropped. 'They forgot about me again…'

"Oh my… When I'm with you my heart beats so hard…" Moka said staring into Tsukune's eyes and once more, leaning into him.

Nicholas knew where this was going, and apparently, so did Tsukune. Tsukune took off running with Moka chasing him gleefully yelling, "But I wanna suck your blood!"

Nicholas chuckled. 'Maybe these next few years won't be so bad.'


	2. Succubus, Emotions, and Nephilim

_**Chapter 2: Succubus, Emotions, and Nephilim**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Rosario + Vampire at all! On with the story!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas was sitting in a white room, with two girls he held close to his heart.

"Umbrux… You leave for one day and you already used your Nephilim form?" Auralea, Princess of Angels, asked disappointedly.

"Well Auralea, in his defense he was merely protecting his friends. Oh, I loved the brutality by the way. Cutting his arm off was overkill… I'm so proud!" Nyx, Princess of Demons, exclaimed happily.

"It was pretty difficult to hold back Aura; the girl he was attacking looked just like you, except for the hair and eye colors, of course." Nicholas explained.

Auralea smiled at his use of her nickname, but continued seriously, "Even so, you shouldn't be using both powers at the same time like that, and especially not so… boldly."

"Oh Auralea, you shouldn't be scolding him. After all, in his eyes he was protecting you from being raped." Nyx said casually.

Auralea blushed at the thought of him defending her like that, and she looked at Nicholas shyly.

"On to something more serious." Nicholas began. "Both Moka and Tsukune know about me being a Nephilim now, should I give them any explanations? I honestly don't feel like keeping my life with you two a secret from them."

Auralea nodded. "Go right ahead Nicholas, but whenever you use our names, make sure it's our Formal names. Got it?" She asked.

"Yeeeaaaah… What were those again?" Nicholas asked, genuinely not remembering. The two Princesses sweatdropped.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't remember since you always called us by our true names. So in reminder, you will henceforth refer to me as Eve." Auralea explained.

"And I'm Sable." Nyx grinned.

"Will I get to see you two again? I mean, outside of the dream, and before I graduate?" Nicholas asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't worry about that…" Sable said, kissing Nicholas on his left cheek, forcing a blush out.

"I think we'll be together very soon." Eve said happily, kissing him on his right cheek. At this point, Nicholas would have passed out it if weren't for it being a vision.

"Then I hope to see you both soon." Nicholas smiled.

He saw the two vanish and he felt himself falling… Falling towards Earth once more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas woke up at a decent time, and he found Tsukune still sleeping. He walked outside after getting ready and Nicholas looked up to the sky, to heaven, where Auralea, Eve, was keeping an eye on him, as he knew she was. He smiled and said quietly, "Please come see me soon, Eve."

'**Aw… I'm touched.'** Daemon cackled.

'_Daemon! Do not joke about this!' _Angelus scolded.

Nicholas ignored the two and waited for Tsukune to come out, so the two would head out for the day's routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere up in heaven, the Golden haired princess of heaven sneezed.

One of her servants, a lesser Angel, asked out of concern, "Lady Auralea, are you feeling ill?"

The princess in question smiled sweetly at her servant. "No, it's nothing. I think he's talking about me right now." She giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Nicholas were heading towards the school building when they heard the excited voices of the male students.

"Oh, wow! It's Moka-san!" One yelled.

"Oooh… She looks just as stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light!" Another called out.

'I wonder how they'd react if they saw Eve.' Nicholas thought with a frown. 'I mean, she and Moka look alike, and Eve's an Angel… Put that together and we might start up a new religion.'

'**Wouldn't be the first time.'** Daemon thought, recalling a few events from a few years ago.

'_Yeah, remember when all those poor new age cultists saw Lady Eve and declared her their new goddess?'_ Angelus recalled.

'**Yeah, and Lady Sable showed up, and they all got confused as to which was the 'real' goddess? It was so amusing when they immediately went into a dramatic schism over their beliefs… And the best part was the fact that they weren't a week old.'** Daemon said, cackling. **'Good times… Gooood times…'**

'It got rather annoying when they chased me around, declaring me the Devil and such that was trying to abduct their goddesses.' Nicholas remembered with a frown.

"Morning Moka-san!" Tsukune called, snapping Nicholas's attention back to reality.

"Oh?" Moka said, and then she realized who it was. "Morning Tsukune!" She yelled, while glomping the human.

This immediately earned the growls and mutterings of the male population. Nicholas caught a few death threats here and there, but he wasn't worried.

The trio, or pair, since they forgot about Nicholas again, continued on and into the school building. Moka and Tsukune sat in front of the double doors and began to chat together.

'Ya know, I'm beginning to wonder if they do this on purpose…' Nicholas sweatdropped.

"Listen Tsukune, I think it must be lonely, to be the only human on campus here… But if there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me, ok?" Moka said staring into the boys eyes.

"…! Moka-san… Why are you, doing this for me?" Tsukune asked hesitantly.

"Why? Because… I… I…" She began to say.

She leaned into him, "Oh no, whenever I'm with you, I just want to suck your blood." She bit him.

Nicholas sweatdropped. This was apparently going to be her habit. Nicholas didn't know if he should pity the boy for having his blood sucked, or envy him. After all, Tsukune got to see Moka every day.

'_Nicholas-sama, you shouldn't worry about it. Lady Auralea said she'd come to see you soon, so she'll come to see you soon.'_ Angelus said, trying to ease Nicholas.

'**Yeah, but Angels are immortal, so 'soon' is rather subjective here. Soon could be tomorrow, or a few years, or centuries, or millennia. Who knows?' **Daemon said bluntly.

Nicholas was about to snap at Daemon, but he saw Tsukune running away yelling, "But I'm not your food!"

Nicholas shook his head. "Moka, do you really have to do that every time you're with him?"

Moka jumped and looked at Nicholas, "Oh! Nicholas-san… I didn't see you there…"

A vein on Nicholas's face popped. "NOBODY CAN SEE ME APPARENTLY!" He yelled indignantly. He calmed himself and said, "Anyways, I'm going to go keep an eye on him."

Moka stopped him before he could leave, "I… I didn't mean to you know… It's just that… Well, he smells so good and I…" Moka said, feeling very guilty about it.

Nicholas sighed. He patted Moka on the head, causing her to blush.

"What was that for?" She asked pouting.

Seeing her like this, he couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing, you just remind me of someone is all."

Moka looked up in curiosity. "You've said that before… Who do I remind you of?"

"My… Hmm… I'm not sure what to call her to be honest. My Eve." Nicholas said, finishing off, with the only explanation he could logically use.

"Your… Eve? Who's Eve?" Moka asked, curious at his possessive use of the person's name.

"Well… Alright, you know that I'm a Nephilim right?" He asked.

Moka nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty hard not to know after what happened before…"

"Alright, what do you know about Nephilim?"

"That they're half angel." She said.

"What about the other half?" Nicholas asked.

"I believe it was human…" She looked at him in shock. "You too!?"

A second vein popped on Nicholas's head, "I'M NOT HUMAN!" He shouted indignantly again.

Nicholas calmed himself once more, and said. "No, the other half is Demon."

Moka gaped at him. "What!? But… Demons and Angels are always trying to kill each other! They can't have children!"

"Vampires and Humans have always tried to kill each other, but I know a few half-blood vampires with a human parent." Nicholas countered. Moka looked at him in shock.

"WHAT!?" Moka yelled, drawing the attention of all the males.

"Keep it down Moka." He scolded, and she calmed down. "The point is, is that I'm half Angel, and half Demon. Therefore, I can go into Heaven and Hell whenever I pleased. Both were my domain, although Heaven was mainly my home after my parents died." He explained.

"How did your parents die?" Moka asked.

"I… don't feel comfortable answering that." Nicholas said honestly. "Anyway, Eve is the name of the Princess of Angels."

"Wait a minute… You claim to know the Princess of Angels?" Moka asked doubtfully.

"Know, and love…" He blushed when he blurted out 'love'.

Moka opened her mouth to question him, but Nicholas stopped her.

"Quick, my Tsukune sense is tingling."

The pair ran off to go find the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Eve looked down, smiling, at her champion below. "So he really does love me…" She blushed and turned to go see Kami-sama. 'I know what I have to do now. No Angel is taking him away from me. I don't care how worthy they are…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Meanwhile, with Tsukune

"I didn't think that Moka-san would be hanging out with me just to suck my blood…" Tsukune said to himself, panting.

"What if that's true? What's going to happen to me?" He said, to no one in particular.

'Will I end up without anyone on my side at this freaky school!?' He thought worriedly.

Somewhere out there, Nicholas felt a strong wave of irritation for no apparent reason.

"Oh… Ohhh… Someone…" A girl's voice called. Tsukune jumped in fear, but approached the sound nonetheless.

He saw a very attractive girl on all fours, moaning in pain. "Help me, please… Please lend me a hand." The girl had blue hair, tied into a pony tail, and breasts too large for her small body, at least in Tsukune's opinion.

"I just started feeling ill…" She explained. Tsukune didn't hesitate; he went to go help her.

He asked her, "C… Can you stand up? Let's go to the school infirmary."

The two began to walk, and the girl was still hurting.

She leaned into Tsukune, rubbing her breasts on him, and of course, making him blush madly.

"My chest is hurting for some reason… It feels like it's going to burst!" She cried out, pushing he chest up against him even harder.

Tsukune was freaking out, he tried not having perverted thoughts, but it was pretty difficult with her doing this to him.

"Hey, look into my eyes Tsukune-kun." The girl practically commanded.

He obliged, and she said, "I'm Kurono Kurumu. Please be a good friend to me, ok?"

He found himself lost in those eyes, and he felt himself move without his permission. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her in a big hug, with blank eyes. On the inside though, he was panicking. 'Whoa, what am I doing!?'

"What? Tsukune?" Moka asked, appearing on the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas and Moka arrived, and from the feeling he was getting from that girl, he knew they were either just in time… or too late.

'_Wow, you're Tsukune sense was spot on.'_ Angelus complimented.

'What? Oh that… Yeah, I was just making that up so I could avoid answering any more awkward questions.' Nicholas said.

Silence rang through his head, as Moka ran off looking depressed, while Tsukune and the blue haired girl left and went somewhere else.

'… **BWAHAHAHAHA!'** Daemon full out evil laughed. **'THAT WAS GREAT! TSUKUNE SENSE! AHAHAHAHAH!'**

'_I should inform you, since he's too busy laughing, that… Soul Tendency: Dark.'_ Angelus said.

'Bah humbug.' Nicholas complained.

Out loud, he said, "Guess I gotta go deal with this…" Nicholas sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in Hell, Sable chuckled.

"Boy, Nicholas. You sure get yourself into some odd situations."

She grinned. "I'm glad I volunteered for…" She was interrupted by a servant.

"Excuse me my lady. Shinigami-sama requests your presence." The servant said, trembling and bowing low.

Without warning the servant flew into a nearby wall. "Thank you." Sable grinned evilly. She walked off to go talk to her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nicholas found Moka talking to herself and leaning against a wall.

"Moka, I leave you alone for a moment and you go crazy?" Nicholas joked. She pouted.

"C'mon. We gotta go save Tsukune." Nicholas said. Moka looked up.

"How do you know he's in trouble?" Moka asked skeptically.

Nicholas shrugged. "My Tsukune sense is tingling again." And with that he walked off, with Moka following reluctantly.

Daemon was trying to repress his laughter and Angelus groaned. _'Nicholas-sama… You really shouldn't be lying to her.'_ The Celestial Aspect complained.

'Who said I was lying this time?' Nicholas replied.

'**lol wut?'** Daemon asked. Angelus would have shrugged if he were in his physical form.

'Tsukune, you better not have done anything stupid…'

Almost as if on cue, the pair heard a female voice from above.

"AKASHIYA MOKA!" The voice yelled.

A girl dropped down, and to Nicholas's pleasant surprise, it was the girl from before. Unfortunately the drop gave everyone a panty shot.

"OH MY KAMI!" One yelled.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Another yelled.

"SO HOT!" A third male yelled.

"I WANNA HAVE HER BABIES!" A girl yelled.

Stunned silence.

On the outside, Nicholas was calm, but if you could read his thoughts, you would see utter chaos and pandemonium. It was so bad that even the Demons would be scared. Angelus was running around in his head, completely unsure of how to react. Daemon was laughing his ass off at what that last girl yelled. Nicholas was trying his best to block the image out completely.

'**Did you hear what that last one said!? Ahahaha… That was priceless!'** Daemon yelled gleefully.

Angelus was panicking in a corner for no apparent reason. _'Fetal position… Fetal position… Lady Auralea would not be pleased…'_

'I think she broke him…' Nicholas said, still trying to ignore what just happened.

Nicholas observed what happened next.

The girl walked up to Moka, ignoring Nicholas, much to his irritation.

"I am the Succubus Kurono Kurumu… I have come to defeat you…" Kurumu began.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Kurumu yelled, pointing at Moka. "You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" She explained, rather loudly.

"… Pla-plan?" Moka asked.

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student body at this academy my slave. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu yelled, letting out a poor attempt at an evil laugh.

"You see," Kurumu explained, "Succubi are a dying race, and I need to do this to find my Destined One."

'**Amateur.'** Daemon scolded.

'Yeah, maybe she'll tell us her greatest weakness next. She may as well explain to us where to find her at all times of the day while she's at it… Teenagers these days.' Nicholas complained.

'**You're supposed to brag AFTER you win. Not before.'** Daemon scolded the succubus, although she couldn't hear it.

Moka and the rest of the male population around them had heard her explain her plan, and there were many sweatdrops.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty from the start! HOWEVER!" Kurumu yelled. She pointed at Moka. "Akashiya Moka, the guys at this Academy are dreaming about you rather than me!"

"That's why I've decided to prove that I can defeat you… by stealing Aono Tsukune-kun from you!" Kurumu shouted out, and many males were annoyed at the mention of Tsukune.

"Wait, stop, Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this…" Moka said.

"I knew it from the moment we were close earlier… He has a really good scent. Just like a Human!" She announced.

'**So, are we going to just watch this, or are we going to step in sometime soon?'** Daemon asked, genuinely curious.

'_Sinner… Evil-doer… Sex Demon… She must pay for her transgressions!'_ Angelus yelled furiously.

'**Whoa tiger, calm down there…'** Daemon said quickly, afraid of what would happen if Angelus took control.

"Quick question, Kurumu-san." Nicholas piped up. Everyone in the vicinity, Moka included jumped, apparently not realizing his presence.

"Where did you come from!?" Kurumu yelled in surprise.

A vein popped on Nicholas's head, but he said nothing about it. "Out of curiosity, I gotta ask you one thing…" He began.

Kurumu looked annoyed but nodded.

"Succubi are essentially Demons, created to be extremely attractive and desirable, right?" Nicholas asked.

Kurumu nodded, "Yes, is there a point to this?"

"Well, you said Succubi are a dying race, yet you are all extremely beautiful and could get any male you ever desired… So my question is; How in the hells are you apart of a dying race… If all you have to do is go and find someone desirable to you and seduce him!?" Nicholas yelled.

Kurumu flinched. "You know, I never thought about that…" She shook her head. "No matter!"

"Moka-saaaan," A very familiar voice yelled, the group turned to see Tsukune running over to them. "Ah… There you are! Sorry for running off like that!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Um… and there's something I want to apologize for, Moka-san…"

Kurumu snapped out of her hesitation and yelled, "OHHHHH, IT'S TSUKUNE-KUUUUUUN!" She promptly glomped him and began rubbing her breasts up against him, much to Moka's chagrin.

"Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu shouted joyously.

"Waaaaiiit! I came to apologize to Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled.

Moka looked pissed, I mean, she looked PISSED. Her aura was flowing from her in waves strong enough to impress Daemon.

"You're being tricked Tsukune! Hurry up and get that girl off you!" Moka shouted angrily.

Kurumu quickly looked into Tsukune's eyes, "_Charm__,"_ she muttered.

Tsukune's eyes went blank, and Nicholas quickly figured out that she used magic on him.

Moka continued to yell at him to get away from her.

"Oh really!" Tsukune droned. "Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka-san?"

This struck a nerve in Moka, and she ran away crying. "Wait Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, momentarily snapped out of the charm, but he fell back into it and Kurumu walked off with him towards the nurse's office.

'_Shall we punish her now?'_ Angelus pleaded.

'Not yet, we need to wake Moka up, or else this relationship of theirs is done for.' Nicholas thought.

Nicholas ran off to find his crying friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Nicholas found Moka sitting outside, where she was with Tsukune earlier in the morning.

Nicholas really hated to see her depressed like this, so he approached her. To his surprise she actually noticed him coming and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Moka… You need to wake up." Nicholas said lightly.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Moka asked, sniffling.

"Kurumu is a succubus… So she can charm males like Tsukune and bend their will. Tsukune didn't mean what he said before, that was just Kurumu talking for him…" Nicholas explained.

Moka looked at him in shock. "Oh it gets worse." Nicholas said, "If she were to kiss him while he was charmed, he would become her slave… FOREVER." He added a lot of emphasis on that last, and terribly important word.

She looked at him terrified, and they both ran to save their friend before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Moka barged into the nurse's office just in time, as Kurumu was apparently pissed off about something, and was going to slice Tsukune to pieces.

Moka ran over to Kurumu and shoved her with a lot of force. I mean, it sent her flying through the window like a rocket.

'Yikes. Note to self, do not piss Moka off, when she takes to her true form.' Nicholas noted.

Moka quickly explained what was going on with the succubus to a panicky Tsukune and before they knew it…

"To be thrown so far, I'm impressed. Come down here, and I'll kill the both of you together." Kurumu yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Nicholas screamed. A blast of light from Nicholas sent Kurumu flying again.

Moka and Tsukune turned to see a seething Nicholas.

"Are… You okay Nicholas-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm sick and tired of being ignored… I can handle it on a normal day and such, but I am NOT dealing with it in the middle of combat." He said angrily.

The trio jumped out of the window and found Kurumu relatively unharmed by the blast.

"What!? You did that and she didn't even get scratched!" Moka exclaimed.

"Tch. Of course not." Nicholas said. "I don't hurt girls…" He muttered. Moka and Tsukune sweatdropped.

Kurumu lunged at the trio, now paying close attention to Nicholas.

Moka pulled at her rosary. "If only… I could fight too…"

Kurumu aimed for Tsukune, and in desperation, Nicholas shoved Tsukune out of the way, and into Moka.

There was a burst of demonic energy, focused on Moka.

'**No way…'** Daemon mumbled.

'_Did she…'_ Angelus whimpered slightly.

'No… She didn't…' Nicholas thought, he spun around, and saw Tsukune holding Moka's rosary in his hand. Tsukune looked completely shocked and stared at Moka, who wore the same expression.

"It came off…" Was all Moka said, before the change took place.

Her hair turned silver, her eyes turned red and her pupils took on a feral appearance. Her body features changed as well, but Nicholas tried to ignore that.

When the aura settled, everyone around her went silent.

In a voice that wasn't the one he knew, Moka spoke. "Ah! It's good to be free. After that incident with Saizou, I was afraid I would be forced to watch more chaos happen to me." She stretched out a bit.

"Now then. Succubus, you will pay for attacking me." Moka smirked evilly. Her fangs showed and were much more pronounced than before.

'**Damn. She looks… Terrifying.'** Daemon said, and if Daemon was scared, there was a serious problem.

'_She actually reminds me of Sable when she enters her true form.'_ Angelus commented, although equally terrified.

'Moka Akashiya… There's something very important about you, that much is obvious…' Nicholas mused.

The succubus snapped out of her fear and charged the vampire, screeching.

Moka's smirk widened. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She shouted, kicking the poor succubus into a tree.

Kurumu was defeated, that much was obvious. Yet Moka was not done. She calmly approached the succubus, who was beginning to panic.

"I'll have to make sure you don't pull any stunts like that again, so I think I'll rip off your wings and tail." She said, with a hint of demonic pleasure in her voice.

Kurumu began to sob and beg, but Moka continued to advance, slowly yet surely.

Until Tsukune stepped in, that is. Moka looked a bit surprised at him stepping in, but she tried not to show it.

"What is this? Move! Was this not the woman who not only tricked you, but tried to kill you?" Moka scolded.

"This is enough, Moka-san. I don't believe that Kurumu-san was actually doing this out of purely bad intentions." Tsukune explained.

"It's just; I can't see Kurumu-san as a bad person at heart." Tsukune said.

"Just like how Moka-san is always a great friend." Tsukune finished.

"Hmph. Don't misunderstand me. You see, your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self, and I didn't want it stolen away from me." Moka said, snatching the rosary from Tsukune.

"I'm different from the other Moka… But do me a favor, Tsukune. You can repay me by watching over my other self. You too, Nephilim." She said, before attaching her rosary, and reverting to her pink haired self.

Tsukune caught Moka as she fell asleep from the amount of power just used. When Tsukune looked over, he saw Nicholas staring at Moka in disbelief, with a tear in his eye.

"Wha-what is it Nicholas-san?" Tsukune asked, unsure of what riled up his friend.

"She… She actually acknowledged my presence without me having to announce myself." Nicholas said happily, wiping the tear from his eye. Tsukune merely sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio of friends were standing outside their school building. The week had ended rather uneventfully. Kurumu was recently released from the infirmary, and Monday had come without them even realizing it.

They were talking about that day, when Vampire-Moka was released. Well, Tsukune and Moka were talking about it. Nicholas was a little bit uncertain about something. Whenever he was apart from Eve and Sable, he would always, without a doubt see them in the dream. It was part of what kept them so close together. Yet, ever since that day, Nicholas wasn't dreaming, and it was worrying him.

Without even realizing it, a girl walked right past him and greeted Tsukune and Moka.

"Good morning!" Kurumu yelled.

"Ack!" Was the general response from the pair.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?" Kurumu asked cheerfully.

"Huh…? Why me?" Tsukune asked.

"Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only Destined One?" Kurumu asked.

"Well… It's Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Oh Tsukune, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you…" She sighed happily.

Moka and Kurumu immediately got into a glaring contest, much to Nicholas's amusement.

The four ran around the school campus for a while, and by running around, I mean Tsukune was being chased by Moka and Kurumu, whilst Nicholas followed quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually everything got settled down and the four sat down in their classroom. Nicholas noticed something strange, there were three seats in the back, behind Tsukune, and his seat was moved to the middle of the three.

'Uh oh…' He thought.

'They didn't…' The two celestials thought, slightly afraid.

Ms. Nekonome walked in, and announced, "Hello everyone, please take your seats, we have two new transfer students today!" She beckoned for the two. When they walked in, the males in the class looked like they were about to pass out in joy.

The first one in, was a girl that was beautiful, much like the way Vampire-Moka was. She had long Black hair and Violet eyes. She had an air of chaos and aloofness about her, and many boys saw her as an unattainable treasure. And they were right.

The second one in was a cute girl, she resembled the pink haired Moka in many ways, the only main difference being her Sapphire eyes and Golden hair. She practically glowed with joy, and many other positive emotions, and Nicholas was prepared for rumors about a new religion when the boys murmured about her.

The teacher was unaffected. "These two are Sable," She said gesturing to the Raven haired beauty, "And Eve." She said, motioning to the Golden haired goddess.

Nicholas felt his smile widen to the point where he was afraid his face would be stuck like that.

'It seems the bright light at the end of the tunnel just came early…' He thought to himself. The celestials in his mind rejoiced.


End file.
